Signals may be temperature dependent. If the temperature range is small, the change in signal caused by the change in temperature may be negligible. However, for a large temperature range or for signals with a high temperature sensitivity, the change in signal due to the change in temperature may prevent a precise measurement of the signal.
For example, metal shunt resistors may be used in integrated power semiconductor components. When connected in series to the load path of the power semiconductor component, the voltage drop across the shunt may be used as a current sense signal. The voltage drop may be measured and may be further processed, for example, in a current control circuit such as a current limiter, a current regulator, and the like. However, shunt metal resistors may have a significant temperature coefficient. Alloys have been developed that exhibit a temperature coefficient close to zero. However, such alloys cannot be processed in integrated circuits where mainly pure metals such as aluminum, copper and gold are processed to form metallization layers.